Contest Entry
by Allura1996
Summary: This is a contest entry for the lovely TheAwemonenessThatIsMe1222 f.t. Her OC,Blez.
1. Chapter 1

It was simple; too simple really. She was to kill and dispose of the defective Irken and take over his mission. So siple, right? Oh, she couldn't have been more wrong. First, the defective had this crazy, hyper robot, his defensive systems were functionable and this one boy was pretty much obsessed trying to prove, at least his classmates, that the defective was an Irken, so she just couldn't kill him when he was alone. How was this going to work? The female Irken sighed, giving up trying to think of a way to do this. She stood up and put her disguise on for skool. Her SIR, Lea, came in. "Mater, have you thought of a plan yet?"

"No, not yet." Blez said. "I'm almost ready, wait for me upstairs." Lea nodded and went. Once again, Blez sighed, this time in frustration. This was to be simple, but then all of these problems came up! How was she- "Wait..." Blez muttered to herself. What if... What if she could turn one of the problems into an advantage? Yes... The one she thought about would work; it was fool-proof! She smiled to herself at the thought of it. She got ready for skool and went upstairs.

When she was walking with Lea to skool, she couldn't help but to think this plan over and over to herself. _It can work. It will work. _She repeated in her mind. Lea knew something had happened to her master. "Master, have you thought of something yet?"

"Yes, Lea."

"Well, what is it?" Blez couldn't help but to smile slightly again. "We are going to befriend Dib."


	2. Chapter 2

**Yep, I decided to continue the story! XD Hope you enjoy this TheAwesomenessThatIsMe!**

**Quick translations: Glaux-basically used in the same way as humans say 'God' or 'gosh' or whatever.**

This was more difficult than she thought. What was she going to say to the human? She couldn't just walk up to him and say "Hi." Or anything like that. No, he would know something was not right. How was she going to do this? She figured it would be best to talk to him during lunch, only because she didn't want to get in trouble and listen to Ms. Bitter's droning session. _Even hyper smeets would fall asleep during one of those... _She thought as she drummed her fingers against her desk impatiently.

-later...-

Blez looked all over for Dib, and eventually found him under a tree, a few yards away from Zim, who had a worm in his claws and found it amusing whenever he pulled it apart, it was still alive. S_tupid defective... _She thought was she walked towards Dib. Perhaps it was a good thing to know that Dib didn't know that she was Irken. Dib looked up at her when he saw her coming. "Uh, can I help you?" Dib asked, brow raised. "No, but I can help you." Blez said, in her best good-mood voice she could do, even though she was irritated by even being near the stupid Irken. "Excuse me?" Blez had to use whatever will-power she had to stop herself from snapping at him. "Zim. I believe I can help you in some way." Dib didn't believe her yet, all these new kids turned out to be Irkens recently, but what if she was telling the truth? "What makes you think I need help?"

"Have you succeeded in anything to do with proving that the defe- Zim, is actually an alien?" Dib didn't reply. "That's what I thought. I think I can help you. Meet me in front of the skool after skool. Understand?" He blinked, unsure of what to say. "Good. I'll see you later."

-After skool-

Why was the school sign misspelled? And why is it that no one really pointed it out? She shook her head, trying to get out of her thoughts wandering like this. She should be thinking of how she could tell him that she wanted the stupid Irken dead and how she could get his help somehow. It was his fault now that he was late-which is the reason why her thoughts are wandering like this. "Glaux, what's taking him so long?" She muttered to herself. It was fifteen minutes since the bell had rang, and Dib still wasn't here. She didn't care if something happened to him, heck, it would probably be better! Finally, the big-head came out from the building. Blez stood up, folding her arms across her chest and tapping her foot impatiently. He gave a nervous smile, then they both started off towards Blez's house.

Blez was surprised when Lea didn't show up, but then again she was releaved at the same time. She didn't want her to see Blez and Dib walking together. Glaux, she would never shut up about the two of them. But that only meant it would be worse when she got home. Maybe if she just shoved Lea downstairs for a while... "We're here." Blez said, interupting her own thoughts. She could tell that Dib was just a little suspicious, but he should be. Blez allowed him inside, widening the door for him and offering him a seat for him to sit. "Why did you bring me here?" Dib finally asked. A smile tugged at the corners of Blez's mouth. Oh, he was so ignorant. "Depends, what do you want to know?"

**A/N: Ta-da! Hope you liked!^^**


End file.
